Lamento , Lily et Poudlard
by Lamento-chibi
Summary: Deux fille arrivent dans un monde qu'elles connaissent mais ne peux être vrai ? entre le mal ou le bien qui gagnera
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir voilà ma premier fic que je m'ai sur se site , alors soyez gentils merci d'avance **

**dans cette fic mon petit Ryry ou Harry si vous voulez ne sera pas le héros mais deux fille Lamento et Lily mais je pence que j'ai une préférence pour lamento de toute façon vous allez voir .**

**_Bon je pence qu'un petit résume ne va pas faire du mal alors voilà : Deux fille qui se retrouvent dans le monde du célèbre livre et films Harry Potter ( le film _**

**_n'a jamais exister dans ma fic seule le livre existe ) comment vont-elles retourner chez elles , pourquoi se tournent-elles vers les forces du mal et pas du bien , pourquoi Rogue vont les respecter et le mage noir tombera-il amoureux de la plut septique au caractère lunatique ._**

**Et mais Darklamento mon n'avais pas dis ça .**

_**Bah pas grave , bon bah bonne lecteur **_

« Lily, cours plus vite, on va le louper !

- Attends, Lamento, je suis fatiguée de courir dans tous les sens.  
- Mais, il va partir et...  
- Pas de mais, on se pose et après, on y va, » me coupa-t-elle.

Quand je pense que c'est elle qui courait comme une furie pour ne pas louper le train ! Ah, oui, je ne me suis pas présentée, je me nomme Lamento Ariana, je suis 3éme dp6 dans un lycée, comme mon amie Lily Calisa. Je l'aime bien, on se connaît depuis la sixième. Je ne sais plus comment on est devenues amies, sûrement car on aime les mêmes choses. Les mangas, jeux vidéo, et surtout Harry Potter. On ne parle que de ça. On peut dire que nous sommes incollables sur ce sujet-là. Je parle, je parle, mais il faudrait plutôt que je vous explique pourquoi nous sommes arrivées en courant dans la gare de Londres pour prendre le train en direction de Paris, car Miss-je-n'aime-pas-me-lever-à-8h00 ne montra le bout de son nez qu'à 9h33, donc lorsqu'elle, ou plutôt lorsque j'ai vu l'heure, je lui ai demandé avec ma douceur légendaire :

« HÉ, MISS LILY, BOUGE TES MICHES CAR LÀ, ON EST UN PEU EN RETARD, DONC LÈVE TON DERRIÈRE ROYAL POUR PRENDRE TA DOUCHE ET TOUT ÇA !  
- Quoi ? On est en retard ?  
- Oui, tiens, regarde, il est 9h36 et on doit prendre le train à 9h55.  
- Merde, vite ! »

Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvées à courir dans la gare de Londres. Je peux dire que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite.

« The train for Paris will leave in one minute. »

Nous nous regardâmes puis, d'une seule voix, nous criâmes :

« No ! Vite, on ne peut pas le louper ! »

Je courais, courais, mais je savais très bien que nous ne pouvions pas arriver à temps, et Lily aussi .

« Lamento, je crois que nous ne pouvons pas le prendre, » me dit-elle avec son sourire.

Je lui répondis avec le même sourire.

« Oui, pas grave, on trouvera un autre train. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes de courir pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Bon, on va acheter de nouveaux billets ?  
- Oui. Lily, on a combien ?  
- Euh, attends, je vais te le dire. » Elle regarda dans son portefeuille pour voir combien d'argent nous avions. Nous avions réuni notre argent dans son portefeuille car je suis vraiment tête-en-l'air. Elle me regarda puis me dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Una problema, on n'a que 11 euros et un billet coûte 35 euros.  
- Ah, oui, on est dans la merde.  
- Tu l'as dit. »

Je cherchais une solution pour revenir chez nous, mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien, nada.

« J'ai une idée ! »

Lorsque Lily prononça le mot « idée », j'étais toute ouïe.

« Alors, vu que l'on est à la gare de Londres, on a qu'à aller voie 9 3/4, entre le 3 et le 4 on fonce dans le mur, puis après, on trouve un gentil sorcier pour nous amener à Paris, tu en penses quoi de mon idée ?  
- Eh bien je trouve ton idée super, trouvons la voie 9 et fonçons .  
- Oki, on y va, à nous deux le monde des sorciers !  
- Non mais je rigolais, tu crois vraiment que le monde des sorciers existe ? Ce monde où il y a des dragons, Poudlard, des Malefoy, un tonton Voldy et autres n'est pas réel. »

Je la vis prendre mon bras et elle se mit à foncer vers la voie 9. Plus elle courait, plus je voyais le mur entre les chiffres 3 et 4 se rapprocher de nous. Ma seule pensée était : ça va faire mal. Mais étrangement, rien de cela ne se passa, juste une drôle de sensation me traversa le corps comme si on était un fantôme qui traversait un mur ou une personne.

« Lamento, pourquoi on est ici ? »

Je la regardai puis je fronçai les sourcils.

« Attends, donc en gros, tu voulais que l'on se prenne un mur en pleine face ?  
- Euh... oui... mais ne t'énerve pas, tu sais, Lamento, que...  
- Que ?  
- Eh bien, je n'avais pas pensé que tu... euh, non, que nous allions traverser un mur.  
- Oh, tu voulais que je me prenne le mur si je comprends bien ?  
- Oui, » me sourit-elle.

Sur le coup, je voulais la tuer, mais avant, il fallait que je règle mon problème numéro un : où étions-nous ?

« Hé, regarde, il y a des sorciers, il y a des sorciers, donc ce que j'ai dit s'est réalisé, super !  
- Oh, toi, tu te calmes, ok ? Un : ça ne peut pas être vrai ; deux : on n'est pas dans Harry Potter, et trois : ces personnes sont plutôt en train de faire un concours de cosplay ou un truc de ce genre. »

Je m'arrêtai de parler car l'autre ne voulait pas écouter ce que je lui disais. Je la regardai. Elle avait bien grandi depuis les trois mois que l'on ne s'était pas vues. Elle me dépassait de 23 cm. Je sais, je suis petite, et alors ?  
Je mesure 1m59 donc elle fait 1m82. Elle avait de long cheveux de feu alors que moi, j'avais les cheveux courts et couleur corbeau. Elle, on la nommait le rat de bibliothèque et on l'appelait toujours comme ça, moi, on me donnait plusieurs noms : « La folle ; le monstre ; le mec » et bien sûr, celui que je ne pouvais pas supporter c'était « La Poubelle », car, soi disant, je mange dans toute la nourriture de mes camarades et du lycée. Mais ce qu'ils trouvent bizarre, c'est que j'ai beau manger pour trente personnes, je ne grossis jamais. Lily en est même jalouse.

**A SUIVRE **

**J'ai fini j'ai fini !**

**_Non rectification ; ON la fini _**

**... Bon heu ... on l'a fini heu**

**_Laisse moi faire alors nous esperons que cela vous a plut si oui nous somme heureusses si non bah on n'est pas heureusses donc merci d'avance et la suite dans_ le chapitre 2 : Vrai ?**

**Qui est se garçon dans se train ?**


	2. Chapter 2 :Vrai ?

**Voilà la suite**

**bonne lecture:)**

**Chapitre 2 : "Vrai ?**",

« Lamento, pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas te dire qu'un monde comme ça peut être réel ? »

Je la regardai. C'est vrai que je ne croyais pas en ça, pour moi tout est purement scientifique, mathématique ou physique.  
Alors si vous me disiez que les sorciers, vampires ou autres créatures étaient réels, un petit tour chez les fous ne vous ferait aucun mal.

« OK, alors prouve-le moi.

- D'accord, alors : il y a des personnes avec des robes noires ; on est dans la voie 9 3/4.

- Oh, et c'est tout, donc tu n'as pas grand chose à dire pour... Mais tu fais quoi ? Reviens, on n'a pas fini de parler !

- Lamento, il y a notre train, vite !

- Mais on l'a loupé depuis 10 minutes !

- Rien à faire, viens. »

Elle me prit la main puis elle me força à la suivre. Nous rentrâmes dans un des wagons. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que des jeunes de 11 à 19 ans environ.

« Mais où suis-je tombée, moi ? » pensais-je.

« Bonjour, on peut s'asseoir ?

- Oui, si vous voulez.

- Allez viens Lamento.

- Ouais. »

Je m'assis en même temps que Lily. J'étais en face d'un garçon de mon âge ; je le regardais discrètement : il était blond, yeux bleu clair, un nez droit qui se mariait bien avec ses lèvres, une peau plutôt pâle. Cette personne me disait quelque chose, il avait quelque chose de noble dans ses traits…

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu es Draco Malfoy, le vrai en chair et en os, oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ? »

Je me levai puis je regardai le Malfoy, puis je regardai mon amie ; elle, elle bavait devant ce garçon qui avait du charme, c'est vrai, et qui ressemblait surtout à Draco dans Harry Potter. Sauf une chose : il ne pouvait pas être vrai, Harry Potter n'était qu'une histoire, c'est tout, mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas pour moi.

« Oui, je suis Draco Malfoy, le vrai et l'unique.

- Non, tu n'es pas Draco, c'est impossible, impossible, impossible...

- Lamto, change de disque là...

- NON, C'EST PAS LAMTO MAIS LAMENTO.

- Oui je sais, pardonnez mon amie, Malfoy, mais on ne pensait pas qu'une personne comme vous nous... Comment vous le dire… Nous parle. »

Là je regardai Lily, étonnée. Étais-je en train de rêver ou avait-elle vraiment été d'un poli si rare ? Car Lily n'est pas polie, elle est plutôt du genre à parler le langage familier à tout le monde.

Mais où je suis tombée, moi !

**A suivre**

**Dans le chapitre 3:Le mensonge de Lily**

_**Mais c'est quoi cette merde .**_

**Langage Draklamento .**

**_Rien à faire mais c'est quand même de la merde _**

**Oui mais je te signal que l'on la fait ensemble cette merde comme tu dis .**

**_Ah ..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Le mensonge de Lily

_**Voilà la suite **_

**Déjà tu a fait vite **

_**en faite je l'ai déjà faite de puis heu 2 jours **_

**Quoi mais tu ne pouvais pas la poste avent **

_**pardon mais j'étais fatiguer **_

**Dit plutôt que tu avais un poil dans la main bon c'est pas tous mais bonne lecteur et toi Draklamento tu ne pers rien pour attendre **

_**Heu bonne lecteur **_

_Là, je regardais Lily, étonnée. Étais-je en train de rêver ou avait-elle vraiment été d'une réelle politesse si rare ? Car Lily n'est pas polie, elle est plutôt du genre à parler avec un langage familier à tout le monde._

Mais où je suis tombée, moi ! 

«Dans la merde ma vieille.

- Langage ! Attends, je l'ai dit à voix haute ?

- Oui ».

Sur ce coup, j'avais vraiment honte de moi, alors je tournai ma tête pour regarder…. tiens, par la fenêtre du train qui commençait à partir. Sur le quai, il restait quelques personnes qui disaient au revoir de la main, à leurs enfants sûrement. Car avant que Lily ne me force à monter dans ce train, il n'y avait que des enfants âgés de 10 ans environ à 16 ans au plus, mais aucun adulte parmi eux. Au bout d'une minute je commençais à m'ennuyer, donc je me tournai vers Lily et l'autre, pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. A mon plus grand étonnement, ils… ils …parlaient de je ne sais trop quoi. A ce que je pouvais voir, l'autre, qui avait l'air de rien, comprenait ce que disait mon amie. En même temps, une fille qui parle en faisant des grands signes de bras et qui parle comme ça : « Tu sais, j'ai vu l'autre, et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit ? Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit hier c'est ce qu'il m'a dit et moi, tu me connais, je lui ai répondu comme je le fais toujours, et puis tu sais elle... etc ».  
Donc, en gros, il ne comprenait rien et en même temps je le plains d'essayer de comprendre Lily. Déjà que moi, je commence à la comprendre seulement au bout de plusieurs années ! Mais là, si tu viens de la rencontrer et que tu parles avec elle, c'est comme si tu parlais avec un extraterrestre.

«Lamento, tu te souviens quand on était arrivé en retard au premier cours de l'année, et que l'autre nous a demandé de sortir de son cours ? Toi, tu as commencé à hurler que c'était de ma faute et que plus jamais tu n'attendras pour aller en cours avec une marmotte comme moi et …

- Sinon, tu ne peux pas te la fermer car là, je pense que « tronche de cul » ne comprend rien à ce que tu lui dis. Et déjà, tu parles à qui ?

- Désolée de vous couper dans votre discussion qui je pense à l'air d'être vraiment intéressante, mais qui est la « tronche de cul » ici ?

- Oh toi Pansy, ta gueule. On ne t'a pas sonné et la tronche de cul c'est l'autre, Malefoy.

- Lamento !

- Quoi Lily, j'ai raison, on ne lui a rien demandé à Miss Parkinson.

- Comment elle connaît mon nom elle ?

- Hiiiii ! »

_

(Là le narrateur sera Lily et ce sera assez court.)

« Quoi Lily j'ai raison, on ne lui a rien demandé à Miss Parkinson.

- Comment elle connaît mon nom, elle ?

- Hiiiii !»

Et voilà, elle recommence, elle est plutôt du genre faible. Au niveau de son cœur, elle est très fragile, je croix qu'elle est cardiaque. Donc voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je savais que Lamento n'était pas du genre à croire à ça mais de là à faire une crise cardiaque tous ça parce qu'elle a vu Pansy… C'est vrai que j'aurais fait comme elle, si j'avais dit qu'on ne lui avait pas sonné à l'autre et que Malefoy avait une tronche de cul. Moi je me serai plutôt pendue et non évanouie. Et comme j'avais l'habitude de l'aider quand elle tombait dans les pommes je lui trouvais une excuse.

« A non, je suis désolée, mais lorsqu'elle meure de faim, elle dit des choses qui ont ni queue ni tête et elle utilise son pouvoir n'importe comment. Je te jure celle-là.

- Elle a un pouvoir ? Dirent les deux sorciers ».

« Oui et vous parler de ce pouvoir me donne la chair de poule. En fait, elle a le pouvoir de savoir qui vous êtes … mais le pire c'est …. non, j'ai … trop peur …

- Mais tu peux nous le dire on ne jugera pas ton amie pour ce qu'elle est.

- Oui, il a raison.

- D'accord …. Bon, je me lance. Elle est née entre deux mondes. Un monde de lumière appelé  
« Le Monde D'Ariana » d'où son nom de famille. Mais ce monde avait aussi son opposé « Le Monde  
de l'ombre ». Son père était le roi du Monde de l'ombre et sa mère reine du monde de la lumière, ou si vous voulez d'Ariana. Ils sont tombés fous amoureux mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'unir. Alors ils ont caché leur relation. Mais un jour… la reine tomba enceinte. Elle mit au monde deux jumelles, l'une s'appelait Lamento et l'autre Louna. Mais la dernière mourut. Folle de rage d'avoir perdu son enfant, la reine jura alors devant la magie de Merlin que mon amie ne vivra pas comme… NON ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. »

Après mon histoire je me mis à pleurer. Bien sûr je me suis dit que c'était plutôt une bonne idée d'avoir pris des cours de théâtre avec Lamento, je suis super. Et pour confirmer mes dires.  
Pansy et Drago me regardèrent d'un air désolé. C'est là que Pansy, la plus courageuse - bien sûr ça ne fera pas d'elle une Gryffondor - se jeta à l'eau.

« A-t-elle souffert de ça ?

- Oui, elle a dû rester enfermée sans voir le soleil une seule fois. Elle n'a vu personne à part, les elfes de maison, sa mère et moi. Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas l'habitude des personnes. Elle est plutôt du genre à se protéger de tous, même de moi. Je ne sais plus où on c'est rencontré. Elle m'a dit que c'était rare que sa mère la laissait avec d'autres personnes. Sûrement, car je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider et la faire sortir de l'ombre et de pouvoir peut-être lui faire disparaître ses pouvoirs chaotiques contre les autres personnes.

- D'accord. Ah, on est bientôt arrivé à Poudlard.

- Tu as bien dit Poudlard Malefoy, Oh Marie, José, Antoine.

- Ah Lamento, tu es levée depuis longtemps.

- Heu dis-moi, c'est normal que ton amie soit plus blanche que Drago là.

- Bon bah 5. 4. 3. 2 .1. 0

BOUM !

- Elle est retombée dans les pommes.

- C'est une question d'habitude Pansy, tu vas voir elle va aller mieux dans une heure ou deux, ou sinon dans deux jours. Cela dépend du choc qu'elle a eu.

- A d'accord, dirent les deux Serpentard en même temps. »

Lamento tu es vraiment un cas à part, était la seule pensée pour mon amie qui était allongée dans une position très, mais alors très bizarre. Elle était parterre, son dos touchait le sol mais pas ses pieds qui eux étaient plutôt sur le siège du train. Drôle de position. Ses bras étaient placés comme ceux des pharaons, donc croisés sur les épaules. Des fois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour devenir sa meilleure amie. Je me fis interrompre dans mes pensées par Malefoy qui me dit :

« Quel est ton nom ? Je pense que tu ne me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure.

- A oui quelle malpolie ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Lily et elle vous devez déjà le savoir.

- Oui, mais dis-moi, à ce que je vois tu n'as pas mis ta robe et ton amie non plus. Bon, pour elle c'est normal, mais pour toi ? »

Il fallait que je trouve une solution car je ne pouvais pas dire « Oh ça c'est normal, je ne suis pas une sorcière et que je ne suis ni une fille élevée à Poudlard et que vous n'êtes que des personnages d'un livre super connu dans le monde entier.» car là j'aurais ressemblé à Lamento. Quand tout d'un coup une idée formidable sortit de ma tête.

« Oh non, j'étais sûre qu'il nous manquait quelque chose. Et notre valise, elle est où ?  
Attends… Oh non, la sotte, elle l'a oublié sur le quai ! Mais je vais la tuer ma parole !

- Heu Lily tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Désolée de mon comportement mais Luni, l'elfe de maison de Lamento a oublié ma valise, je sais que je ne suis pas sa maîtresse, mais elle aurait pu au moins m'apporter ma valise où il y avait la robe.  
Ah mais merde, il y avait aussi la robe de la princesse dans ma valise miss. Je suis maudite.

**La suite dans le chapitre 4 **  
**Les deux Serpentard vont- ils la croire et Lamento que fera-t-elle du mensonge de son amie ? Va-t-elle dire la vérité ou mentir comme son amie ? **


End file.
